


Pitch Ficlets

by ginnysmikes



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, five sentence prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnysmikes/pseuds/ginnysmikes
Summary: Basically an archive of my 5 sentence prompts, I'm doing these to help improve my writing, for fanfiction, and school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Lemme know what you think, or what you think I need to work on. ☻♥

_Anonymous said:_  
"Ginny? Gin, can you hear me?"

* * *

 

“Where the hell am I? And who are you?” She said confused  
“You’re in a ambulance. Wait. Uhh- Rook, You don’t know who I am?”  
“What the hell is wrong, why can’t she remember who I am?!” He said in frustration to the EMT.  
“Sir, it may be a result of the fall. Most likely a concussion, we will find out more when we get to the hospital.” The EMT said calmly.  
“Alrighty, Okay.” He replied.  
“Gin, It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.” He said before Ginny passed out.  
“I love you Gin. I don’t care what you say, I will wait for you, for as long as I have to.” Mike said as tears came to his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave the first sentence of a fic in my ask box and I will write the next five sentences.  
> http://ginnysmikes.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
